2005
Events *2nd January - Andy Sugden ends his relationship with Debbie Dingle. * 3rd January - Max King arrives in the village for his father's wedding. (First appearance of the character) *4th January - Tom King dumps Charity Tate at the altar after Sadie King sets her up by showing Tom a photo of Charity kissing her cousin Cain Dingle. * 6th January - Tom King goes missing. * 7th January - Tom King returns to Holdgate Farm. Ethan Blake visits Steph Stokes in prison. * 9th January - Alan Turner is informed that a woman's body has been found; assumed to be Shelley Williams. When he goes to the mortuary to identify the body, he is relieved to discover that it isn't Shelley. *10th January - Debbie Dingle discovers that she is pregnant. *12th January - Sam Dingle nearly jumps off the village hall roof. *14th January - Alan Turner appears on This Morning to make an emotional plea to Shelley Williams to get in touch if she is watching. *20th January - Sam Dingle and Alice Wilson leave the village to live in Norfolk. * 25th January - Chloe Atkinson tells Carl King that she is pregnant. *30th January - Laurel Potts returns to the village. Ashley Thomas shows how much he missed her by proposing. (First appearance of Laurel Thomas since 2004) *31st January - Chloe Atkinson falls down the stairs at Holdgate Farm. *2nd February - Shelley Williams returns to the village. * 7th February - Charity Tate seduces Jimmy King. *1st March - Charity Tate leaves the village but not before playing a tape at Jimmy King's 40th birthday which confirms her affair with Jimmy and his wife Sadie's set up to stop her wedding to Tom. This leads to Chloe Atkinson discovering the truth behind Paul Marsden's death. *16th March - Shelley Williams leaves the village. Steph Stokes follows her to try convince her to return. *17th March - In Emmerdale's 4000th episode, Shelley Williams drowns after a showdown with Steph Stokes. (Final appearance of the character) *23rd March - Carl King discovers his girlfriend Chloe Atkinson was behind the poison pen letters he and then-girlfriend Chas Dingle received and throws her out. *25th March - Chloe Atkinson is forced to leave the village in disgrace after Chas Dingle exposes to the entire village that Chloe isn't pregnant. (Final appearance of the character) *30th March - Cain Dingle loses his temper with his daughter Debbie and throws her to the ground. Appalled by his son's behaviour, Zak Dingle sets fire to Cain's caravan. *6th April - Marlon Dingle catches Paddy Kirk and Viv Windsor kissing. *19th April - Paddy Kirk meets with Viv Windsor at a hotel and sleeps with her. *21st April - Paddy Kirk unwittingly confesses to his wife Emily that he had been having a fling with Viv Windsor. * 26th April - Emily Kirk explodes with rage and smashes up the Post Office. *27th April - Paddy Kirk's affair with Viv Windsor is publicly revealed by his wife Emily that results Paddy getting punched by Bob Hope and Zak Dingle. *8th May - Robert Sugden proposes to Katie Sugden. She emotionally accepts. *10th May - Andy Sugden and his brother Robert fight over Robert's affair with Sadie King. Robert's fiance Katie discovers the affair and confronts Sadie. *11th May - Katie leaves the village after growing sick and tired of all the arguments in the Sugden family. * 17th May - Shadrach Dingle steals Denzel Calburn's police car. *6th June - 15 year old Debbie Dingle gives birth to a daughter. The father is revealed to be Andy Sugden. *21st June - When Scott Windsor proposes to Zoe Tate, she coldly rejects him. Scott takes the rejection seriously bad and attacks her in a rage, but then Zoe injects him twice with ketamine filled syringes. *22nd June - Zoe Tate is arrested under the suspicion of the attempted murder of Scott Windsor. *24th June - Kelly Windsor returns to Emmerdale after hearing from sister Donna about what happened to Scott. *26th June - Viv Windsor is told her son Scott may never make a full recovery. *30th June - Ashley Thomas' niece Jasmine arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *1st July - Jack and Andy Sugden confront Jimmy King in the Woolpack about the field. *3rd July - Jack Sugden gets his own back on the Kings by covering them in muck. *4th July - Jack Sugden is hailed as a village hero for covering the Kings in muck. *5th July - Louise Appleton breaks up with Terry Woods following her affair with Matthew King. *6th July - Terry Woods discovers that his partner Louise Appleton has been having an affair with Matthew King. *7th July - Terry Woods confronts Matthew King about his affair with Louise Appleton and punches him. *10th July - Zoe Tate is arrested for the attempted murder of Scott Windsor. * 15th July - Delilah Dingle makes a surprise appearance at the Dingle homestead in her wedding dress. (First appearance of the character) * 20th July - Sam Dingle returns to the village unexpectedly. * 25th July - Zoe Tate is arrested for breaching her bail conditions following a public confrontation with Scott Windsor in church. Alice Wilson arrives back in the village and reveals that she is pregnant. *27th July - Andy Sugden's drink is spiked, resulting in him being breathalysed. *28th July - Jimmy King, Cain Dingle and Robert Sugden burn down the barn owned by Robert's brother Andy in order to fake an insurance job. Andy's half-brother Daz Eden defends Andy by stabbing Jimmy with a pitchfork. * 31st July - Jack Sugden disowns his son Robert. Marlon Dingle is selected for the pub chef contest. *4th August - Max King drunkenly runs over his father Tom. * 14th August - Kelly Windsor gets her step-brother Scott drunk and gets him into bed in order to convince Scott's girlfriend Dawn Woods that they're sleeping together. * 15th August - Kelly Windsor and Dawn Woods fight in the street. *22nd August - On the day of a cookery competition in Newcastle-upon-Tyne, Marlon Dingle is arrested over a misunderstanding about his knife, Mack. *23rd August - Donna Windsor and Marlon Dingle announce their engagement at the same time as Donna's mother Viv and (at the time, former) stepfather Bob Hope. *22nd September - Long-running character Zoe Tate leaves Emmerdale in spectacular fashion by blowing up Home Farm and watching the explosion as she drives away, much to the surprise of Tom, Jimmy and Max King. (Final appearance of the character) *2nd October - Max King is killed in a car explosion. (Final appearance of the character) *3rd October - Robert Sugden leaves the village on orders from his father Jack to avoid being arrested for manslaughter in the aftermath of Max King's death. *12th October - Max King's funeral takes place. *13th October - Driven mad by grief, Tom King storms over to Butler's Farm to evict the Sugdens. *30th October - Due to the death of his portrayer Stan Richards earlier this year, long-running character Seth Armstrong dies off-screen on a plane home back to the UK. Kathy Glover (now Brookman) returned with him. *1st November - The funeral of Seth Armstrong is due to take place, but Betty Eagleton decides to have it at a later date. A wake for Seth is held at the Woolpack. Biff Fowler returned for it. *4th November - Seth Armstrong's funeral takes place. *6th November - Ashley Thomas and Laurel Potts marry. *21st December - Sarah Sugden Jr.'s christening takes place. Emily Kirk takes Sarah after the ceremony. *22nd December - Daz Eden breaks the news to everyone in the Woolpack that baby Sarah has gone off with Emily Kirk, leaving everyone appalled, particuarly Lisa and Alice Dingle who ends up slapping Debbie after she makes a snide comment about her cancer in full view of both Sam Dingle and Diane Sugden. *23rd December - Belle Dingle and Daz Eden become trapped in a mineshaft after Belle accidentally lets out Daz's pet ferret. *25th December - A search party for Belle Dingle and Daz Eden begins. They are soon found by a man walking his dog and are both rescued from the mineshaft before it is filled up with water. Real life events *11th February - Stan Richards (Seth Armstrong) dies. *28th February - Kathleen Beedles replaces Steve Frost as the producer of the show. *17th March - Emmerdale's 4000th episode airs. *7th May - Charity and Tom's wedding wins 'Best Single Episode' at The British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:2005